Stargazer
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: There's something about Haruka that keeps Michiru from letting go. Rated M for a little spice. Should I rewrite it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: So I lied. This fic is actually the first fic, but this was written with an ex about five years ago. I had assumed this fic was lost for good and forgot all about it until I stumbled upon it accidentally while digging up old stuff in search of something else. I have not spoken to that ex for a long time now, and I wish to keep it that way. However, I do want to give her credit. I've attempted to divide the fic into chapters, so some chapters are shorter than others and it'll jump around a lot. I also edited parts (mostly for grammatical/punctuational purposes, not content), but I tried to keep it as original as possible in order to preserve the integrity of the parts she worked on. Some parts are also intentionally written a certain way, and I left it alone. I have to admit this fic lacks depth, and I would very much like to rewrite this fic and fill in the gaps. Maybe I will attempt to rewrite it after all if I'm pushed enough. But until then, I'm just going to leave it as is. _

_If you are reading this (you know who you are), please leave me out. I am not reaching out to you. I'm just giving back what's yours._

_One more thing: there are themes here similar to PSPS, but they are completely different stories._

**Chapter 1**

Tonight the sky was clear. Aqua tresses shimmered in the moonlight. A gentle breeze swept past now and then, causing the girl's sundress to caress her figure. A sad tune filled the air around her and seemed to even drift into the depths of the sea. Despite this piece's melancholic tone one could still appreciate the brilliance in which it was played. Once the song came to an end, Michiru sighed and put her violin in its case. She sat down on the sand and looked up to the sky. She loved stargazing and tonight was a perfect time for that. The sky was clear and the stars were in sight. Michiru loved the sky. She loved Haruka. Sadly, almost painfully, Haruka belonged to another and so Michiru's love was unrequited.

* * *

The first bell rang, which meant the students had five more minutes to get to class. Michiru plowed through the crowded halls in an attempt to get to first period on time for once. She was almost there. All she had to do was turn the next corner and—

_THUD_

Before she knew what hit her, Michiru was on the floor with her books by her side. She scowled. _Why can't people watch where they're going?_

A voice said, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Michiru looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes and her irritation vanished. The sandy blonde haired tomboy picked up Michiru's books and then extended a hand to her. Michiru gratefully took it and replied, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks," and smiled.

Haruka smiled back and handed Michiru her books. "Alright then, see ya," she said and took off in the other direction. The two went their separate ways. Second bell rang.

_Damn, so much for being on time,_ Michiru thought._ It was nice bumping into Haruka though._

Michiru went through the motions of all her classes: bell rings, pack up and leave, next class, sit, unpack, do work, take notes, and repeat. When fourth period ended it meant only one thing – lunchtime, the only time she and Haruka were in the same place at the same time. She went to her locker and grabbed her lunch and entered the cafeteria. As usual, Michiru sat with her best friend Elsa and a few others. And as usual, Elsa was hyperactive and chattering away. Once in a while Michiru would glance towards the other end of the cafeteria in Haruka's direction. She raised an eyebrow and smirked as it seemed there was yet another conflict between Haruka and her girlfriend. Both of them were standing, waving their hands about and raising their voices. Now, in any other place this might attract spectators and attention, but in this case it was considered part of the daily, normal routine. _That is one unhealthy relationship,_ Michiru thought. But then something different happened today. As Haruka ran after April and held her to keep her from walking away, April slapped Haruka in the face. The stunned look on Haruka's face was mirrored on Michiru's face.

Elsa waved a hand in front of Michiru, bringing her out of her daze.

"Sorry Elsa," she stammered, "what were you saying?"

Elsa stuck her tongue out and repeated, "I asked if you were planning on going to the Junior-Senior Prom. It's in about a month and three weeks, I'm so excited!"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe, if I find a date." Then it hit Michiru. "A month and three weeks? Elsa, it's all early!" she protested and stuck her tongue out back at her best friend.

Michiru looked back for Haruka while Elsa continued her chattering, but she was nowhere to be found. Lunch ended and soon another school day ended with Michiru watching Haruka drive away, with April by her side. _I wish I could go for a ride with you, _she thought.

* * *

School continued on and soon it was almost summer. Michiru was anxious to get out of school. She'd been having problems with some of the other girls ­– cliques clashing and the like. She still loved Haruka from afar, and Haruka and her girlfriend April were still together after several break ups.

_It's so beautiful out here tonight._ This time a restless tune could be heard throughout the beach. Michiru was tormented with thoughts of Haruka again. _It's funny how you can be close to the one you love but still be so far._

Haruka was riding alongside the shore when suddenly she heard something. _Someone playing a violin?_ she guessed. She parked her car on the side of the road and followed the sound. She and April had just broken up again and driving had always helped her clear her mind and find some peace. _April, why can't we just be happy together?_ Haruka pushed painful thoughts away and noticed she was at the entrance of the beach. She took off her shoes and walked in the sand a little further. _There,_ she thought, _it's that pretty girl I ran into the other day._ Haruka sat to the side of Michiru and waited for her to finish playing.

When Michiru opened her eyes and turned she was a bit startled. _Oh my God, I must be dreaming. Is that really Haruka?_

_God, she looks... angelic in the moonlight, _Haruka thought. "Hi there," she greeted sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just happened to be driving past here and I heard you playing. I, um, I couldn't help but just stop and listen."

When Haruka smiled, Michiru melted and smiled back. "Oh," she said and blushed a little.

Haruka stood and dusted the sand off of her shorts. She extended her hand. "By the way, my name's Haruka Tenou."

Michiru took her hand and said, "I'm Michiru Kaiou."

Haruka smiled again. "Michiru, that's a pretty name. I remember bumping into you the other day at school." She laughed a little nervously. "I'm really sorry about that."

Michiru was taken aback. _She remembers? _"Oh no, don't worry about it. That was so long ago."

Haruka looked down at the sand then back out at the water. "So, do you come out here to play your violin often?"

"Yes, on most nights. I love the ocean." _But not as much as I love you,_ she thought. "How about you? What are you doing out this late?"

Haruka heaved a sigh. "Driving. I like feeling the wind rush past me, like it's blowing all my troubles away. Especially the ocean breeze. It sorta reminds me of…" Haruka caught herself. She was just about to say it reminded her of Michiru. For the first time, Haruka realized just how much she'd been thinking of Michiru. She had been thinking of Michiru more than anything else really, ever since that day she bumped into her, ever since that day April started hitting her.

Michiru looked at Haruka, waiting for her to finish.

"Hawaii. I was there last summer. Really nice place," Haruka played it off.

"Oh I see."

Soon the two continued to talk and got into deep conversations that led them to morning. If it was possible, they became best friends overnight knowing almost everything about each other within a matter of hours. They just clicked. Whether it was intentional or not the girls had closed the awkward gap between them and sat side by side watching the sunrise. The sun rose out of the ocean slowly. It was a wondrous sight. Afterwards, Haruka drove Michiru home in time before her parents noticed she was missing and Haruka snuck in her room as well. Lucky for them it was Saturday.

* * *

Michiru felt like she was floating on air. She felt giddy and happy. Eever since that night on the beach, she and Haruka had become very good friends. Of course, the next week at lunch in school, Elsa noticed her friend's joyful disposition and interrogated the aqua haired girl.

"Come on Michiru, I know you. I've known you since the 2nd grade, so don't try to tell me nothing happened. I can tell damn well something happened, so spill it girl."

Michiru grinned. "Well, Haruka and I are friends, very good friends at that."

Elsa's eyebrow raised. "Ohhh, you go out with her? I heard she and April just broke up, for good this time."

Michiru giggled. "No, I literally meant that we're just good friends."

The two giggled and Michiru waved to Haruka on the other side of the cafeteria.

Haruka waved back to the aqua-haired girl. She had never felt so good in her life. She chuckled lightly to herself. Ever since she met Michiru things had started to look up. They really had. _Maybe that's only because I'm on the rebound, but I hope not._ She sighed. _April, I still love April_. Again Haruka pushed the thoughts away and joined her friends in conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 2**

Haruka and Michiru continued spending more time together, talking about everything and anything, and sometimes even nothing, but that was still just fine. Haruka and April got back together, and it hurt Michiru to see Haruka in so much pain though because of April. It also scared Michiru whenever Haruka hurt herself or even tried to hurt herself.

One night Michiru woke up. Her cell phone was ringing. It was Haruka.

"Hello?"

"… Michi…"

"Ruka? You okay?"

There was silence on the end, and then Michiru could hear faint sobbing.

"Haruka?"

"… It hurts so bad."

Michiru sat up straight. "Haruka, what hurts? Where are you?"

"I'm right outside your window."

"I'll be right there."

Michiru jumped out of bed and realized she had nothing but her panties on. The summer heat had been reaching extreme numbers. She grabbed a shirt, but hesitated before putting it on. "Come on girl, this is no time to be thinking of that right now!" she scolded herself and she put her shirt on.

Michiru opened her window and was a little startled to find that Haruka had climbed up the tree by her house and was literally just outside her window. Her face was pale.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I know it's really late and all," Haruka started.

"No, it's okay. You wanna come in?"

Michiru tried to hold Haruka's arm and help her in when Haruka suddenly drew back in pain.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

Haruka pulled up her sleeves to reveal dark blue and purple marks and scratches. "April hit me." Tears glistened in the moonlight as they spilled from Haruka's eyes. "She said she'd never hit me again, and she did."

Michiru carefully helped Haruka through her window and held Haruka in her arms.

"What am I doing wrong?" Haruka cried.

"Shhh, you're not doing anything wrong," Michiru said. Then she noticed more marks on other parts of Haruka's body and something inside her broke free and she felt a sudden rage. "Why do you let her do this to you?"

"I don't know! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

Michiru calmed down for Haruka's sake and just held her tight. She began stroking Haruka's head and soon the blonde was calmer. "It'll be okay," Michiru whispered.

They were like that for a while, wrapped in a blanket, Michiru sitting up and leaning against the side of her bed with Haruka on her lap. Haruka had stopped crying and her breathing was more relaxed. She felt so at peace whenever she was with Michiru. Why couldn't she be with Michiru all the time? _Because you're with April,_ Haruka answered her own thoughts. "Why can't I leave her?" Haruka broke the silence. "Why can't I let go of April?"

Michiru swallowed hard. "Because you love her."

For some reason, it hurt Haruka to hear her say that, almost, if not as much, as it hurt Michiru to say it. _Do I_? Haruka thought. Exhaustion began to take over her by then and she could no longer hold her eyes open. "But I love you, Michiru," Haruka barely whispered her thoughts out loud before drifting off to sleep.

Michiru looked down at the girl she was holding in her arms, unsure of what she heard.

"Ruka?"

Haruka's slow, steady breathing was all she got in response.

Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka on her forehead. "I love you, Haruka.," she whispered softly before joining her love in sweet slumber.

Sunlight spilled into the bedroom and Michiru woke up to find Haruka still sleeping soundly in her arms. She gently woke her up and snuck her back out her window. Haruka found her footing on the tree then turned to look at Michiru.

"Thanks," Haruka said.

"Any time."

"So I'll see you in school later?"

"Definitely." Michiru smiled.

Haruka smiled back and began climbing down the tree, but came back up. "By the way, if you get hot at night, you should put a fan in your room." Haruka paused and seemed to blush a little. "It works for me."

"I'll take that into consideration," Michiru said a little confused as she watched Haruka climb down. They waved goodbye as Haruka ran to where she parked her car. Then a thought crossed her mind, _Did she see me without my shirt?_

* * *

Two weeks later, Haruka and April broke up; again the couple breaking up was a routine thing at their school, but it was a little different this time. Usually Michiru would see Haruka running after April, but today, Haruka was the one who just walked away. Michiru went after Haruka and found her by her car. She gathered Haruka in her arms and soon Haruka stopped crying.

"You okay, Ruka?"

Haruka stared blankly at the ground with a stunned look on her face. "I did it. I let her go. I left." Haruka looked up at Michiru. "I'm… single."

Michiru didn't even bother with the thought of Haruka being single because she and April were always breaking up and getting back together. But as the weeks passed, Michiru began to notice that she and Haruka had been acting like a couple. Hell, even other people thought they were a couple, but they weren't. And April had hooked up with some other guy in their school.

They were on the phone one night and Michiru thought it was time to confront Haruka.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"What are we? Girlfriends, committed..?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Well..I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Now you can't see people smile on the phone, but you can feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 3**

Haruka checked herself in the rearview mirror then grabbed the bouquet of roses and the corsage from the passenger seat and got out of her car. She tugged on her tux while walking up to Michiru's door to straighten out any wrinkles. She greeted Michiru's mother as she was let inside and carried on a little small talk conversation with Michiru's parents as she stood waiting. She was a little nervous because Michiru's parents didn't know she was a girl. Suddenly Haruka's breath was taken away, as if it was the first time she had seen the aqua-haired goddess standing before her. She couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful," Haruka said to Michiru as she slipped the corsage on her wrist. "And these are for you," Haruka said, handing Michiru the bouquet.

"Aw, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Michiru said back and kissed Haruka's lips.

Michiru's parents took pictures of the couple then saw them out.

"Take care and have fun you guys! Be careful!" Her parents called out to them.

"Don't worry, I love your daughter very much, and I promise to take good care of her!" Haruka called back as she opened the car door for Michiru. Haruka got in and they drove off to the prom. When they got there they met up with all their friends. Haruka's friends didn't believe she was actually going to show up in a tux.

"Why not? Didn't I say I was going to wear a tux? Hell no, I am not wearing a dress!" Haruka said. Then she turned to Michiru and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Michiru smiled as she took Haruka's hand. "Of course you may."

Haruka lead Michiru out onto the floor and found a spot for them. When the music slowed down, Haruka and Michiru held each other close. Their foreheads touched and they swayed to the music. Michiru breathed in Haruka's cologne and sighed blissfully as they danced the night away. Haruka lifted Michiru's face to hers.

"How about we get out of here and go somewhere, just the two of us?"

Michiru pulled Haruka down closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Anywhere with you."

Haruka took Michiru by the hand and they managed to sneak out without anybody noticing. They got into Haruka's car and cruised down to the beach with the top down. The wind playfully ruffled Michiru's hair. It was another beautiful night. The sky was clear and brightly starlit like never before, as if it was jealous that Michiru's gaze was no longer at the sky, but at its human entity. Michiru took Haruka's hand since it was no longer busy shifting gears. Haruka lifted Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it. They smiled at each other, then Michiru caught the mischievous look on Haruka's face.

"Hey you," Michiru said.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"What are you scheming?"

"Nothing," Haruka replied casually.

"Uh huh."

"What?" Haruka acted offended. "I'm not scheming anything."

Michiru gave Haruka an unconvinced look.

Haruka put on her innocent face and said, "I love you?"

Michiru turned to look the other way and waited. Haruka frowned and that was her cue. She leaned back over and kissed Haruka. "I love you too."

Haruka reached over and tried to ruffle Michiru's hair, but she dodged her.

"Ruka!"

"I love you?"

"Uh huh, keep driving," Michiru said. "Just wait." she said menacingly.

"Oh my."

Haruka parked her car and got a couple of blankets from her trunk. She led Michiru down the beach to a little secluded spot where she spread out one of the blankets. Haruka sat down and pulled Michiru close to her. Michiru leaned back against Haruka while Haruka wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves rush upon the shore as she felt soft lips caressing her shoulders and neck.

"I love you, Michi," Haruka whispered into her ear.

Michiru turned her head and met Haruka's lips with her own. "I love you, Ruka," Michiru whispered back.

Michiru caught a glint in Haruka's eyes again, but she was too late. Haruka started tickling her and she giggled uncontrollably. Michiru broke free from Haruka's grasp and was about to tickle Haruka back, but Haruka's quick movements had her up and running towards the water before Michiru could lay a hand on her. Michiru ran after her.

"Not fair! You know you can outrun anyone in the entire world!" she called after Haruka.

Haruka stopped at the water's edge and waited for Michiru to catch up to her. "I love you?"

Michiru smirked and pushed Haruka, who lost her balance and fell into the water. Michiru gasped, but then started laughing at the tomboy, who was now dripping wet, standing in water up to her knees.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

Michiru couldn't escape in time. Soaking arms were around her in a flash and she was dunked under the water. She came back up and splashed Haruka. They were on her turf now, and there was nowhere Haruka could run. Haruka may be the fastest person on land, but in the water, Michiru ruled. She dove back under the water and swam around Haruka before jumping onto her back and pulling her under. They both surfaced, laughing and gasping for air. Then Haruka drew Michiru close to her and wiped her hair from her face. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Michiru moaned softly as Haruka's tongue entered her mouth. Something started poking Haruka near her chest. She looked down and smirked.

"Cold, Love?" she asked.

"That's part of the reason." Michiru also looked down and returned the smirk. "I'm not the only one."

Haruka coughed and cleared her throat nervously. "Um, maybe we should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick or something."

Haruka swept Michiru off her feet and carried her back to the shore. Once back at their spot, Michiru began slipping her dress off.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get this zipper for me?"

Haruka helped Michiru out of her dress then shyly stepped back. She wrapped the blanket around Michiru's now naked body.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked, stepping towards Haruka.

"Nothing," replied Haruka. She felt her cheeks starting to flush. Michiru could see the rosy color appearing too. She pulled the taller girl close to her. She could feel Haruka's heart beating fast through her half unbuttoned shirt.

"It's okay," Michiru said soothingly.

She took Haruka inside the blanket with her, and was greeted by a soft kiss. Haruka slowly laid Michiru back on the blanket she had spread out earlier and lied down beside her. She trailed kisses down her neck and was rewarded with a soft moan from Michiru. Michiru brought Haruka back up and slipped her tongue between Haruka's lips. She unbuttoned the rest of Haruka's shirt and rubbed her shoulders and arms as she slipped the shirt off. Once the shirt was discarded and the white tank shirt was removed, Michiru's hands slightly touched Haruka from her shoulders down to her lower back. She knew she found a hot spot when Haruka gasped and bit her lip. She planted soft kisses on Haruka's shoulders and neck. Haruka began tracing the enticing curves of Michiru's body with her own hands. Skin so soft and smooth at her fingertips, it drove her crazy.

"God, I love you so much, Ruka."

"I love you, Michi," she whispered back softly in her ear.

Haruka's words gave Michiru goosebumps despite the heat she was already beginning to feel throughout her body, especially between her legs. Her hands moved from Haruka's lower back to her front where she began undoing Haruka's pants. She wanted Haruka to feel what she was feeling. Michiru pushed Haruka back and got on top of her, pinning her hands to her side. Haruka looked up at her with a surprised look on her face. She tried to get back up, but Michiru held her down.

"Uh uh, it's my turn," said Michiru.

Michiru's sudden aggressiveness was turning Haruka on. Michiru leaned down close to her face.

"You didn't think you were going to be the only one doing favors now, did you?" Michiru whispered seductively. "I think this is the perfect time to give you a taste of what you do to me, since you've already had a taste of everything else."

Michiru started at Haruka's lips, and then slowly kissed a trail down to her breasts, which were still concealed by Haruka's sports bra. Haruka had never been comfortable with showing her body to anyone, not even her own mother. She hadn't been comfortable being touched either. But when Michiru began slipping her bra off, Haruka did nothing to stop her. And when Michiru's hands gently touched the part of her body, exposed for the first time, she couldn't believe how nice it felt. Haruka began to wonder if it could get any better than this until Michiru's lips caressed her. A sound so unfamiliar erupted from her throat that she scared herself. A look of embarrassment spread across Haruka's face, but Michiru smiled amused. This was the first of many more times to come that she'd hear Haruka sound like a girl. Any other time, Haruka's pride wouldn't allow herself to sound anywhere close to like a girl. Michiru kissed the tomboy's lips.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she whispered.

Haruka held Michiru tighter and bit her lower lip as Michiru began advancing back down her body. Michiru's tongue passed over one of her nipples, making it so hard it hurt, but very arousing at the same time. As Michiru's tongue teased one nipple, her hand was working on the other. Haruka gasped and moaned softly. Michiru moved down even lower to Haruka's stomach where she proceeded on removing Haruka's pants and boxers. She sensed Haruka get tense, but again, Haruka still did nothing to stop her. She gave Haruka a reassuring kiss on her hand, then slowly went down on her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 4**

It was officially summer. Haruka and Michiru's relationship was perfect. They believed they were in love. They both felt like they were floating in the air, always giddy and happy. Life was sweet, at least for a while.

Shortly after their first month as a couple, April came back to Haruka and started talking to her again. Michiru wasn't threatned by it, she trusted her girlfriend. _After all_, she thought, _what is a relationship without trust?_

Two weeks passed and Michiru didn't notice it right away, but Haruka had been feeling bad for hanging out with April a lot lately. Michiru told her it was okay and that she understood April was Haruka's first love. Michiru didn't realize until much later that Haruka felt bad because she had betrayed Michiru's trust and cheated on her.

By the third week since April came back, Haruka and Michiru had another important phone conversation. Haruka explained to Michiru how she felt torn between April and her and how she didn't want to hurt Michiru. The conversation was quite long, and in the end Haruka broke up with Michiru.

Things went back to the way they were before, Michiru alone and Haruka with someone else. Months passed, but instead of dealing with it, Michiru had decided to just push it all away and move on. She did move on, but deep down she was still hurting, though her immense pride refused to let her admit it. Michiru started dating, but none of the relationships lasted long. Despite the breakup, Michiru and Haruka remained good friends. In fact, the two were still becoming closer and closer with each passing day.

After about a year, Haruka and April broke up once more. Michiru thought she and Haruka were going to get back together until, unsurprisingly, Haruka picked April over Michiru again, yes again. Michiru knew she should stop putting herself into such positions where she could get hurt over and over, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Haruka. _She told me she loved me, but if she does, how come she's with April? Maybe she's just saying it because she feels bad and thinks telling me that she doesn't love me would hurt me even more. Either way, the pain is unbearable. I've been such a fool._ She wept for a long time. With each passing day, the pain hadn't lessened at all. She wasn't sure it ever would.

Michiru transfered to another school without saying goodbye to anyone but Elsa. Eventually she fulfilled her dream of becoming a famous violinist. Every now and then she recalls the good times with her first love. And then when she thought of the bad, a tear or two would roll down her cheek. She'd turn to the ocean and stare at the sky, finding renewal each morning and night. _Maybe, Haruka. Maybe in another life there'd be time for us. But not in this one._ This story ends as it begun, an aqua-haired girl playing a dreary song on her violin on the beach in the moonlight.

* * *

'_Cause I miss your body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart_

_And I pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you_

_Whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_

– _Daniel Beddingfield, "If You're Not the One"_

* * *

_A/N: There are a few alternate endings to this fic, and I'm not sure which was supposed to be the final ending, so I just picked one. Please check my poll, or just tell me, should I rewrite this? Yes, good idea, I want to know how it really went down! or No, bad idea, just delete the damn thing!  
_


End file.
